longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Them vs. Her
Them vs. Her was an alternative rock band from Long Island, NY founded by vocalist Sarah Rose and guitarist Tim Stark in 2012. They were influenced by Mayday Parade, The Dangerous Summer, Secondhand Serenade and Dashboard Confessional. They released an indie-pop acoustic EP titled Consume My Thoughts ''1 in 2013 and began writing their debut album ''Swing Sets and Handguns immediately after, taking on more of a heavier, edgy rock sound with full band recordings. Swing Sets and Handguns was released on April 30th, 20162. Rose and Stark broke up in the summer of 2016. After the couple split, Them vs. Her disbanded with Rose stating, “I've been asked quite a few times about what's going on with Them vs. Her since Tim and I broke up. As of now, we will NOT be continuing the band. Honestly, we had considered stopping before the break up…so this post would have probably been coming anyway. I guess that makes this less painful to write…We had a great four year run, full of learning experiences…I'm thankful for the followers we accumulated in that time and for the support we received. I hope you guys don't forget our music. We both put our hearts and souls into it…Live, learn, grow.” Full Biography Them vs. Her's full length concept record Swing Sets and Handguns tells a distinct lucid story of a young couple plagued by mental illness and addiction. The Alternative/Indie/Rock duo, native to Long Island, NY, consists of real life couple Sarah Rose (vocals) and Tim Stark (guitar). The two related to each other by their own struggles and their subsequent recoveries. "Tim's a recovering alcoholic, I'm a recovering bulimic and we've both suffered with depression and suicidal ideation," says Rose, "Those dark years in our lives are ultimately what inspired our songs." The full band album presents a short story and ten tracks that blend the duo's rock based influences (think Mayday Parade, Tonight Alive, Secondhand Serenade and Dashboard Confessional) in a dynamically-melodic style, guaranteed to capture your heart, imagination and full-attention. With a lyricism resonating from thought-provoking and emotive tales and an intricate and electrifying indie/alternative delivery, Them vs. Her’s sound has been perfectly tailored to tell their story. The duo's debut release has been well received by critics and fans alike with Stitched Sound stating, "Swing Sets and Handguns magnificently…display(s) the band's vocal ability and technical skills. The album smoothly progresses from song to song, using consistent beats and melodies to tie things together." "Conceptually, Them vs. Her hit the nail on the head when it came to deciphering a story through song," says music blogger Sunny Menagerie at Golden Mixtape. "They have a solid concept album with Swing Sets and Handguns for those who like their rock with a hint of indie pop." "There are so many people that struggle silently; whether they have depression, an eating disorder, alcoholism, an addiction...or anything else that stops someone from truly living their lives," Rose says, "My ultimate goal for the band and the album is to connect with people that are hurting like Tim and I were. If someone hears one of our songs and can relate it to something they've experienced to the point where they don't feel so misunderstood, then we've succeeded in my eyes." Discography 'Consume My Thoughts' EP - 2013 Track List: My Heart, False Pretense, I Found Life, Consume My Thoughts, Runaways 'Too Young (Single Version)' - 2014 'Headlights' Single - March 21st, 2016 'Swing Sets & Handguns' Album - April 30th, 2016 Track List: ''Too Young, Who I Am, Stonewall, Too Late, Don't Let Go, 23 Hundred Days, Judas' Kiss, Fall to Fall, Empty Pockets, Headlights''__INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Alternative Rock bands Category:Long Island Category:Musical groups from Long Island, New York Category:Music Category:Them vs. Her Category:Sarah rose Category:Tim stark, Category:Indie Rock Bands The Story of Swing Sets and Handguns “It was a habit of mine to watch your breathing when I couldn’t find it in me to sleep. My biggest fear was that one day, I’d wake up to find you dead. I doubt you have ever done the same with me. My well being was always the farthest thing from your mind. Regardless, I can hear you screaming my name now. You’re begging me, crying even, and yet, I still can’t wake up. Pretty ironic, if you ask me. There’s really no point in facing reality when your life is ending. I could admit to everything I’ve done wrong. I could accept the fact that you stopped loving me once we fell in love with something stronger. But I won’t. No. It’s less painful to hear you cry and imagine fate happening differently: My boyfriend of six years, the same boy that walked with me to school every day, lost me after an accident. An accident influenced by the one thing we fought so hard to overcome. The outcome is still the same but at least now, I can take my last breath pretending that we loved each other enough to fix ourselves. I could pretend that you and I had a shot at a happy ending...” Category:Alternative Rock bands Category:Long Island Category:Musical groups from Long Island, New York Category:Music Category:Them vs. Her Category:Sarah rose Category:Tim stark, Category:Indie Rock Bands